


I'm A Spark And You're A Boom

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TopSoo, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have needs. For Jongin it’s his personal teddy bear who’s a reckless, pierced, inked guy named Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Spark And You're A Boom

**Author's Note:**

> In this oneshot, I imagined Jongin how he looked for their recent Inkigayo stage. He looked like his own freakin’ poodles. Meanwhile Kyungsoo was drowning in the santa suit like he is a little boy wearing dad’s working clothes that’s too big for him. omg Life is /great/

 

 

Jongin had an idea what he was getting himself into when he ask his boyfriend, Kyungsoo for some unconventional lessons. They had been dating for about six months and have done way more Jongin could never imagine doing; both platonic and sexually. He had known Kyungsoo since he was a young boy as he quickly became best friends with his younger brother, Sehun. 

 

Over the years Jongin had always viewed Kyungsoo in a positive light even though people around him clearly didn't. It was often Kyungsoo hyung  _ this _ and Kyungsoo hyung  _ that  _ whenever he was around his small group of friends. His crush on the rebellious teenager who spent most of his time smoking (Jongin kinda knew it wasn’t only regular cigs), underage drinking, unprotected sex, hanging with friends, and playing gigs at local bars. Each week Kyungsoo had garnered a new piercing, color of hair, or tattoo. 

 

It had Jongin on tippytoes wondering what the cool (and fuckin’ hot) Kyungsoo would do next. Those few moments Jongin would see Kyungsoo leave the house to jump into his friend’s mustang had his toes curling in, heating fluttering, and hands sweating. Sehun was beginning to think they only stayed best friends so he could secretly check out Kyungsoo with hearts in his eyes.

 

Jongin thought he was good at keeping his crush on Kyungsoo a secret, at least to the man himself. Kyungsoo didn’t see the appeal in hanging out with his dweeb of a brother and his friend. Jongin didn’t blame the elder. Sehun and Jongin spent their time studying, watching anime, and maybe play some video games. 

 

The only friends they had were in the chess club and student government. Jongin liked his group of friends, but they didn’t understand his fascination with the train wreck that is Kyungsoo. He should have ‘DANGER’ stamped onto him in big fat red letters. Kyungsoo was everything unholy and wrong in the world yet if he asked Jongin to be his lapdog, his imaginary tail would wag with excitement.

 

Maybe it was because Kyungsoo was the epitome of what he wished he could be. Jongin had never stood out in the crowd and preferred to be on the sidelines. The most daring thing he ever did was lie to his mother about going to Sehun’s house so he could go to the local anime con. He goes to church every Sunday even though he never believed the words he said. He thinks he’s already going to hell for being gay what’s a few prayers gonna do?

 

It was one night Kyungsoo was home for his first winter break from university that he ever talked to Jongin. Sehun had been dragged by his parents to buy some groceries and they didn’t want to bother their “baby” since he was home for the holidays. As rebellious as Kyungsoo seemed, he was still a momma’s boy. The younger man could remember that Kyungsoo was curious about him; asked him why he always stared at him and never bothered talking to him. 

 

Jongin admitted he was afraid. He enjoyed watching from afar and thought going forward to touch his wonderful painting would ruin it’s finesse. Jongin didn’t necessarily explain it to Kyungsoo that way. He was mainly a blubbering mess and when Kyungsoo voiced that he was cute he almost passed out. 

 

Kyungsoo gave Jongin his number that night and told the boy if he ever wanted to go out to have some fun to just message him. Hanging out with Kyungsoo was a wonderful idea but Jongin couldn’t even wrap his mind around that he finally talked to his crush.

 

Jongin kept it a secret from Sehun and his friends when they started texting. He had the sudden adrenaline rush whenever Kyungsoo texted him. When they progressed to calls it was a whole knew level of intimacy Jongin didn’t know of. He learned that despite Kyungsoo’s demeanor is a hopeless romantic. It was when Kyungsoo invited Jongin to see one of his shows that the younger got a taste of the more exciting lifestyle. 

 

The show was downtown and Jongin had never been there without his friends or an adult, especially at night. He sneaked out anyways, faking he had a tummy ache and it was easier than expected lying to his parents. Before leaving, he said a short prayer and kissed the feet of the Jesus figurine on the mantle in their living room. He only did it so he would feel less guilty towards his mother. 

 

Jongin had sworn he could have died from secondhand smoking from the amount of smokers inside the small venue. He was told by security Kyungsoo wanted him to sit by the bar. Jongin thought he should try to fit in by ordering alcohol and forgot that he would get carded. It was obvious he was underaged anyways. The bartender at least served his shirley temple in a cocktail glass with a umbrella as consolation. People were slowly gathering and soon Jongin could barely hear the music idly playing in the background over the chattering. 

 

The lights dimmed and people began cheering. There was a spotlight on Kyungsoo with his guitar. He smiled in response of the crowd going wild and Jongin never thought a smile could bring him to heaven and back. Kyungsoo had introduced their 80’s rock cover band as ‘The Night Owls’. 

 

From the moment Kyungsoo sang it was as if each word had shot an arrow through Jongin’s heart. The tenor in Kyungsoo’s voice sent shivers down his spine.  Everything Kyungsoo had done was effortless. Towards the end of the set, Jongin sucked in his breath when Kyungsoo threw water at the crowd. Only because Kyungsoo was eventually drenched himself and the white shirt wasn’t leaving much to the imagination.

 

After the gig, Kyungsoo went over to the bar to greet Jongin. He was a bit sweaty, his usual fringe was pulled back to show a shocking red. Jongin had the sudden urge to run his fingers through them when he saw much closer how soft the tousled hair looked. Kyungsoo said he wanted to take Jongin out for something to eat. Jongin was more than happy to spend more time with his hyung but was sad he didn't get to meet the rest of the members. As if Jongin were an open book (let’s be real, he’s so obvious it’s painful) Kyungsoo promised he could meet his friends another time. 

 

Jongin didn’t remember much after that since Kyungsoo gave him a few rounds of beer. They were at another bar but the atmosphere was much calmer and more manageable for him. The lightweight Jongin was passed out and stayed the night at Kyungsoo’s apartment. The next morning was when Jongin accidentally walked in on a half naked Kyungsoo. He didn’t think Kyungsoo was a person to have the typical tribal tattoos inked onto his arms that continued on his back nor have rock hard abs. Although he remembered it perfectly well the night before, looking at Kyungsoo’s body up close is almost making him lose sanity. The elder also had a titanium barbell just below the neck and Jongin wondered how is that even possible. However Jongin had never minded the ink or silver penetrating porcelain skin. To be honest, it was a fucking turn on. 

 

Jongin doesn’t know what made him crack but he kissed Kyungsoo first, surprising both of them. Kyungsoo had tasted like strawberries and nicotine. All the more intoxicating. They let go in the heated moment and Jongin was soon on all fours being fucked open. At least Kyungsoo was nice enough to clean him after. He didn’t know what else to do to comfort Jongin. He didn’t mean to steal Jongin’s virginity but he had been wanting to wreck the boy for the longest. Jongin truly doesn’t give himself enough credit for how attractive he is beneath curly brown hair, thick rimmed glasses, polo shirts, and khakis. Kyungsoo was honestly glad Jongin dressed that way to deter away other people. 

 

They had begun dating right after that. Ironically, it was both of their first relationships. Kyungsoo had a lot of partners but didn't want to deal with commitment until Jongin came along. Jongin truly wanted to tell everyone right away but Kyungsoo said they should keep it a secret for awhile. He was understanding since they were still trying to figure out what a real relationship is. That didn’t last long since Sehun walked into Jongin being fucked against the washing machine when trying to look for his favorite socks. Sehun doesn’t live him down for that incident. Not because he had been hooking up with his older brother but because he almost came on said socks. 

 

All of Jongin’s friends thought it was about time.Even if Kyungsoo looked like bad news, he made Jongin incredibly happy and Kyungsoo heard some really amusing stories. He felt bad he didn’t know about his boyfriend’s crush. Better late than never. They still kept it a secret from the adults. Jongin would be absolutely horrified if his parents had found out he was even gay. In the end, he was glad that his friends knew about him dating Kyungsoo so that they could help him lie when visiting his boyfriend downtown. 

 

One night Jongin stayed over Kyungsoo surprisingly said ‘I love you’ first. It was three months into their relationship. They had a few awkward official dates that sneaked in but they know they’ll look back on it fondly. Despite after the numerous times they had sex, baring all, Jongin had never seen him so stripped down; vulnerable. It made Jongin’s heart sing and practically giggling when he heard the three words he only dreamed he’d hear from Kyungsoo. Of course Jongin didn’t forget to say ‘I love you’ back, instantly calming down Kyungsoo’s rapidly beating heart. That night felt like their real first time together. Their emotions poured out through fleeting touches and sweet pleasure. 

 

Jongin loves Kyungsoo. There’s no doubt about that but lately he had felt guilty about being the one always on the receiving end. His boyfriend had said time and time again that he didn’t mind pampering him yet he still felt regretful. So that’s how the proposition of giving Jongin sex lessons began. 

 

They had went back to their shared apartment after a night with some of Kyungsoo’s friends and band members. Even Sehun was there and denied any accusations his brother said that he was only there to get into his friend, Minseok’s pants. Jongin had been staying for about two weeks after starting university himself. His mother wasn’t particularly happy about her baby boy being home alone at night but Jongin didn’t have the heart to tell her he was definitely not going to have a problem with that. 

 

“Wait for me in the bedroom, baby. Just gotta do a quick call home.”

 

Jongin did as he was told and waited by the foot of the bed. He could hear Kyungsoo talking to his mother, probably returning a call since he didn’t want to answer while they were out. The call soon enough ended and the creaking sound from the door had Jongin flinching. Kyungsoo kindly smiled at him as he walked over to sit next to him on the bed.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Y..yeah…I’m sure. I want to do this…for you.” 

 

Kyungsoo leaned closer to capture his lips. They started off slow as Kyungsoo gently rubbed circles on Jongin’s waist. As usual, Kyungsoo delved his tongue inside of Jongin’s hot mouth. The barbell placed on his tongue clashed against the pearly white teeth as he continued to trace every crevice. Jongin moaned as Kyungsoo sucked on his tongue a few times before pulling away. Kyungsoo slowly licking and nipping along his bare neck had him already hot and bothered. He looked over to Jongin and gave him one quick peck before standing up. 

 

His hands cupped Jongin’s face as he told his boyfriend to get on his knees. Jongin complied and his face was met with Kyungsoo’s growing arousal. He hesitantly reached for the button on ripped grey skinny jeans. Jongin looked up one more time to receive a sign for him to keep going. Kyungsoo pushed his hips forward slightly to give them the okay he needed. 

 

Jongin carefully unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. He helped pull them down with great difficulty since the pants are practically painted onto the elder. The jeans are pulled down enough for him to see the outline of Kyungsoo’s dick. The elder may have been smaller in height but didn’t lack when it came to size in other places. Jongin unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed the curved line protruding the cotton fabric. 

 

His shaking fingers are at the waistband of the boxer briefs. He can feel Kyungsoo comforting him. He likes it when Kyungsoo’s fingers card through his curly hair. Jongin finally lowered the boxers to meet where the jeans had stopped. He can’t help it when his eyes are on the erect penis heavy in between Kyungsoo’s legs. His eyes traced from the large ball sac, to the veins starting from the underside, and finally the bulbous head pierced with a metal ring. 

 

The first time Jongin had seen the piercing he was unconsciously grabbed his own dick because  _ ouch _ . Kyungsoo assured him the piercing was almost harmless and is a really great addition during sex. It didn’t take long for him to learn firsthand. Kyungsoo’s currently hard dick is no stranger to him but this time it’s his face meeting it and not his greedy hole. 

 

“Sorry, hyung….I didn’t mean to stare for so long,” mumbled Jongin. He hoped his large rounded spectacles would hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. Kyungsoo thankfully doesn’t mention anything about it. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. Now, just do whatever you want…think about the times I ever went down on you. If there’s anything you really liked, try doing that too. You’ll do just fine, Jongin."

 

Kyungsoo is there smiling down at him and after taking a deep breath as he gave a tentative lick to the head. He swirled his tongue around as he traced the metal ring. The sounds Kyungsoo was emitting made Jongin think he was doing okay so far. He thought of tugging the ring with his teeth and he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to grunt loudly. “Oh my god. Did I hurt you?!” He quickly backed away and looked apologetically at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo shook his head and held onto Jongin’s right cheek. “Jongin, you’re doing fine…just not too hard, okay? Licking around the head, keep doing that.” He didn’t want to tell the truth that the pull didn’t hurt at all. Kyungsoo was afraid of prematurely ejaculating before Jongin could do anything else because it had felt that amazing. 

 

Jongin was still pouting but nodded as he leaned closer. He kept the member in place as his tongue went around the head again, giving it a few sucks. He could taste the precum spreading and it didn’t particularly taste good. Kyungsoo softly chuckled when Jongin cutely scrunched his face when the taste kept lingering. Jongin was already blushing up to his ears because he didn’t even get far and he’s already hard. His boyfriend can see the obvious bulge and before the man can say anything Jongin decided to go past the head. Jongin couldn’t get down much but began to suck at a slow pace.

 

“Oh fuck…Jongin..you’re doing good.….hollow your cheeks so you can take in a bit more. Don’t forget to breathe through your nose.”

 

Kyungsoo continued to guide Jongin as he took in most of the length and whatever he couldn’t reach his hands were there to stroke it. The thick girth had stretched his lips, his jaw was beginning to hurt, and hair was being harshly pulled. Jongin was enjoying every moment that gave his boyfriend pleasure. He looked up as he continued his ministrations and the angle from above had him keen with excitement. It honestly felt so good to know he can provide for Kyungsoo this time. 

 

Kyungsoo could barely keep his eyes open to watch as his dick disappeared into Jongin’s mouth. It had been awhile since he received a blow job and due to his boyfriend’s inexperience he never wanted to force him to do it. Now that he’s had a taste of it again he’s sure he wants Jongin to kept practicing on him. There’s the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as his breathing gets more ragged and the urge not to fuck the younger’s mouth had never been so strong. 

 

“Baby, I’m so close. Y..you don’t have to swallow.”

 

Jongin was a bit disappointed about that. Kyungsoo had always hungrily swallowed his cum whenever giving blow jobs. It didn’t seem fair that Jongin couldn’t do the same. Kyungsoo was able to read Jongin’s sudden eagerness and tried to pull out but Jongin didn’t show any signs of letting go. He gripped firmly onto Kyungsoo’s hips as he rapidly bobbed his head up and down. 

 

Soon enough Jongin had reached so far that the ring played with the back of his throat. Kyungsoo was too lost for a moment when he felt his climax coming. He meant to pull out but he had already come undone. The impact of the load had Jongin suddenly choking as he didn’t expect it. He pulled away to breathe but Kyungsoo wasn’t done as spurts of cum had painted his face. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe the erotic sight of his cum splattered across his boyfriend’s face. Jongin swiped at the cum on his flushed cheeks and curiously licked his fingers clean. The other man couldn’t even stop the groan that came out even if he wanted to. Kyungsoo bent down to lick off the white liquid that got onto the glasses and the rest of his face causing Jongin to mewl.

 

“You looked so fucking hot I couldn’t resist…I’m sorry I didn’t warn you when I actually came. You were doing so well I couldn’t think straight,” admitted Kyungsoo. His breathing still a bit ragged but not compared to his boyfriend. Jongin shook his head in response. “I didn’t do good enough…I couldn’t swallow…I…I…” There was a sting in Jongin’s eyes and then he suddenly cried. He angrily wiped the tears away because this is not the first time he has ever felt so incompetent in front of Kyungsoo. He knew he was being melodramatic yet he can’t help it. He cared about what Kyungsoo thought about him so much. He still asks himself what did he ever do to have someone like Kyungsoo even acknowledge who he is. 

 

Kyungsoo frowned as he watched Jongin bury his face into his hands, sobbing. It always hurt to see Jongin cry, especially when it was because of him. He is well aware of Jongin’s insecurities and it caused him to be the one doing everything because he believed Jongin deserved to be loved too. He loves him, deeply and Jongin knows yet there he was almost having a mental breakdown. Kyungsoo gave him a chaste kiss as he tasted the salty tears on his lips. He doesn’t care about the snot coming out of Jongin’s nose as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to show his boyfriend that he hasn’t failed him, that he still loves him no matter what. 

 

The urgent kiss seemed to calm down Jongin a bit as he let himself drown in the warmth of Kyungsoo’s lips against his. Kyungsoo broke away from the kiss as he carefully took off Jongin’s glasses. He wiped away the stray tears, even using his own sleeve to get rid of the mucus. Jongin must think he looked horrible and Kyungsoo gave soft kisses on each cheek, down to the jawline and neck. 

 

Jongin moaned as Kyungsoo nibbled on his right ear. Kyungsoo then cradled Jongin’s face. “Look at me, baby. It was your first time and you did so great. Trust me…that’s definitely not the last time you’ll get to do it. Don’t ever second guess yourself around me. You know I’d never be disappointed in you. I love you, Jongin…I always will.” Jongin held onto Kyungsoo’s hands and sighed. “I’m sorry if I make it seem like I question your love for me….you know me so well but I still think about how if I don’t get better at…this….you’ll eventually get bored and…”  _ leave me _ .

 

“Kim Jongin, I’ll never leave you.” Kyungsoo jokingly pinched Jongin’s cheeks and kissed his nose, making the younger whine. “Hmm...did you know how sexy you look even without glasses?” His hands began to roam under Jongin’s shirt. “Or how fucking irresistible you are when you bend down for me?” During the last part of Kyungsoo’s words, Jongin mewled when his nipples were being fondled. “Since you’ve passed your first lesson how about I give you a reward?” His left hand rested on Jongin’s waist and soon palmed the other’s erection. It has Jongin fervently nodding and Kyungsoo can’t bite back the chuckle that comes out.

 

Jongin is then lifted up by Kyungsoo and thrown roughly onto the bed. He watched as the elder took of his own clothes as he took off his own. Their naked chests are against each other as Kyungsoo pulled him close for a kiss. It’s not rushed and Jongin can feel that bubbly feeling in his stomach. 

 

Kyungsoo hastily grabbed the lube and condom from the nightstand. He set it next to him for later use. His current task was to get his hands and lips wherever he can get them on Jongin. His boyfriend’s response to even the slightest touch has his dick painfully aching. He started to kiss down Jongin’s chest and dipped his tongue inside the navel. Jongin naturally bucked his hips when he felt Kyungsoo’s hot breath near his rim. Kyungsoo is never shy when it comes to thoroughly allowing his tongue to taste Jongin. His hands are simultaneously caressing his thighs as he continued to eat Jongin out. 

 

Jongin had his face in the pillow as he felt Kyungsoo deep inside of him. The barbell acted as a great stimulator, grazing his walls and he knows he can cum from just that. He tried to prolong his orgasm but Kyungsoo is not forgiving, pumping his leaking dick as his tongue did wonders. His back arcs away from the bed as he came into Kyungsoo’s hand. He squeaked as Kyungsoo traced his lips with soiled fingers. “Taste yourself, baby.” 

 

His tongue slowly darted out to taste the liquid on Kyungsoo’s fingertips. The elder observed him with dark eyes and forced the fingers into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin obediently licked the hand clean and it has Kyungsoo groaning, cursing under his breath.

 

Kyungsoo took the lube and coated his fingers as Jongin readily spread his legs for him. Jongin’s breath hitched when one cold finger eased inside his tight hole, prodding as Kyungsoo kissed him. Another finger was added and the scissoring action had him breathing heavily in between kisses. 

 

Jongin soon had three fingers working him open and he shamelessly rode them. Kyungsoo could sense Jongin wanted something much more bigger when the other gripped his biceps tightly. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his mouth. Jongin sat up to place it on the hard dick curved against Kyungsoo’s stomach. He courageously gave it a few strokes as he generously coated it with lube. 

 

Kyungsoo leaned over to kiss Jongin before whispering, “Ride me.” The said man yelped when he was pulled onto Kyungsoo’s lap. His hands rested against the other’s chest due to the sudden change in weight. Jongin timidly hid in the curve of Kyungsoo’s neck when he felt the elder purposely grazing the head near his entrance. Kyungsoo leaned back to meet his cowering boyfriend’s eyes. “It’s alright, Jongin. I want you to take control this time.” Jongin’s face brightened upon hearing those words. He watched as Kyungsoo laid down on the bed, waiting for him to take the lead. 

 

This would be the first time Jongin would have ever done this. He bit his lip as the thought of him riding Kyungsoo was alluring. Jongin aligned Kyungsoo’s dick before he allowed the head penetrate him. He moaned as inch by inch he gradually eased Kyungsoo inside of him. The new angle had already proven to make him feel so full and achingly good. Kyungsoo had to resist the temptation on thrusting upwards as Jongin clenched tightly around him. He willed himself to be patient as he waited for Jongin to adjust. 

 

Jongin moaned loudly when he slowly impaled himself on Kyungsoo. Once fully adjusted his ass was already smacking harshly against Kyungsoo’s thighs as he increased the pace. He could feel Kyungsoo so much deeper inside of him when he circled his hips. It wasn’t long before Jongin could feel the metal ring brushing his prostate. He scratched at Kyungsoo’s chest as he the head was now hitting it dead on with each thrust. 

 

Kyungsoo began stroking the neglected member as Jongin visibly shuddered. Jongin was at the point where his throat had gotten so dry from screaming in ecstasy and leaned down to allow Kyungsoo to thrust upwards. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s face to sloppily kiss him. He greedily swiped his tongue inside of Kyungsoo and traced around the barbell inside. 

 

Kyungsoo flipped Jongin over as he rested the other’s legs onto his shoulders. He kneaded into the plump flesh as he pistoned into Jongin. He kept murmuring naughty things to Jongin as he increased the pace. The bed rocked so hard that it drowned out the little voice Jongin had left. He climaxed first onto their chests as he desperately grabbed onto the sheets. Kyungsoo came into the condom a few thrusts after. 

 

His hips rocked back and forth as he calmed himself down. He gingerly pulled out of Jongin and tied the rubber, lazily throwing it in the trash bin. He crawled over to Jongin who looked completely wrecked. He still reached over to Kyungsoo to share a slow kiss. “Thank you,” whispered Jongin. He gave the other a shy smile and Kyungsoo was ready to devour his adorable boyfriend. Jongin giggled as Kyungsoo started to tickle him. His body jolted when the stubby fingers got to his funny bone. 

 

The two of them didn’t care about their dirty chests brushing against each other when Jongin was now on top of the elder. “I love you,” said Kyungsoo, as he had one hand on Jongin’s hip and another hand on his cheek. The look in his eyes reminded Jongin of the first time Kyungsoo confessed those three words to him. The feeling of his heart leaping is all the same as he leaned into Kyungsoo’s gentle touch. This time Jongin vowed to never let their relationship falter anymore because of his recurring doubts. He didn’t bother hiding the wide grin gracing his face when he spoke. “I love you too.”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I legit couldn’t think of any better title and when do I not listen to Troye at some point while writing, so there ya go. I probably won’t get to update on Christmas Day like I originally planned, so advanced Merry Christmas!


End file.
